Opps, Wrong Watch
by heeo-0102
Summary: I just yelled at my parents
1. Default Chapter

I just should have just stayed in bed today, played sick or dead or   
something, but no... I got up and went to school anyway. It's a Friday  
so normally I would be up and willing to spend my day awake but not   
this one. The alarm rung, then the sleep alarm rung... twice   
but it wasn't until Dad decided to blast me that I actually got up.  
"Hell, I don't even need school it is not like I learn anything   
there in the first place," I complained loudly. I promptly got another  
Ki blast sent at me for cursing. Man, I never noticed how damn   
abusive my parents are.  
Like I said, it's a Friday and normally I would be perfectly   
willing to go to school but I knew, just knew, that today was going   
to suck.  
Boy, was I ever right!  
Today has been the worst day of my life and it was a Friday   
and I should have gotten that threw my head as I dodged a third Ki   
blast for being late. Somewhere between that, him yelling at me about   
my room and something about my "priorities" I forgot to eat breakfast. That, of course, puts me in bad mood until lunch which I forgot to pack. This meant I had to eat the school food.  
"Do you have anything that's dead?" I ask the woman that   
plopped slop down on my tray. The woman only growled. Now,   
I shouldn't have been sacred but she soooo reminded me of my Grandfather.  
  
My uncle, Kakrotto's spawn # 1, made use take notes all class then had   
the audacity to gave a pop quiz last minuet of class.  
Then I missed the bus. It wouldn't have been that bad if my retractable  
outfit wasn't broke. The damn thing shocked me when I pushed the red   
button.  
Not willing to see what else this day had to offer I flew home as fast   
as I could and try to go in trough my window. It was locked. Great.   
Daddy much have cleaned my room. It wasn't to hard to break in but   
I can't help but think of how truly pathetic it is to have to break   
into your own room.  
'OK,' I think as I lay down to sleep, 'today needs to be over with.'  
I had planed on sleeping in but no I was woke up by all this nose going on down stairs in the kitchen  
"Agh that's it! " I growl as I run down the stairs. "Look I went to   
school all week just because you made me and now that is the weekend!   
I would like to sleep in!" I yell before I turn to go back up the   
stairs. Half way up I realized that I just yelled at my parents, which  
that in itself isn't strange but they were....younger.  
Ahh, crap! I look at my watch. If I'm in the past then that   
means that this is the time watch. I mainly yell for joy.   
My Dad really is a genus! It worked, not that anyone doubted that it   
would. I walk back down the stairs to shocked faces. I smile the   
smile I got from Daddy.  
"Uhh. Sorry about that." I hold up my wrist. "Wrong watch." Before   
they can ask me any question I vanish only to pop up in my own time.  
"AKIA!!!" I find myself practically engulfed in arms.  
"Dad, Daddy. Chill out!" I say, trying vainly to push them off me.   
"I'm fine."  
  
"Chill out!! We couldn't feel your Ki and we didn't know what had   
happened," Daddy cried out. I saw his hand twitch, as if he was   
wishing it had a Frying pan present in it.  
I sweat a little but find myself pouting. "I'm hungry."  
Everyone seatdroped and fell over.   
"What?" 


	2. I'm Back Again

"Did you do your homework?" My dad asked.   
"Not yet, but don't worry. I'll do it after we eat." I said after   
sitting down,   
  
"I still can not believe it. I went into the past," I said putting my   
elbows on the table.   
"Don't put your elbows on the table on the table," my daddy told me.   
"Yes sir," I said sitting up as he placed our dinner on the table.   
We started to eat, right when I was on my 21 plate--it hit me--my   
homework was in my backpack and my backpack was in the past.   
"Shit, mother fucking damn it all to hell," I said jumping up from   
the table. My daddy just got up, got his frying pan, and hit me with it.  
  
"Where did you learn those types of words?" He asked shaking the frying  
pan in front of my face.   
"Um well I heard Grandpa using them," I said looking at the floor.   
"And you say she spends to much time with my father," my dad said only   
to have daddy hit him as well. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep   
from giggling. "I am so dead," I said sitting down at the table and   
pushed my food out of the way, "I'm not hungry any more"   
"Why aren't you eating? What is wrong?" My dad asked while my daddy   
checked tosee if I have a fever.   
"Daddy I am not sick, it is the fact I don't know where my backpack is.   
Well, I know when it is but not where. You see I left it in the past in  
my room and it has my homework in it." I slumped over the table.   
"What else does it have in it?" daddy asked me.   
"It has my capsules, training gi, my laptop, and my yearbook." I told   
them, leaning back in my chair, then I jumped up, "I got it! You guys  
can look in the boxes that you took out of the room before you turned  
it into mine and I will go in the to the past and see if I can get it   
there."   
"No, we all will look through those boxes." My daddy said to me.  
"Now Goten" Dad started waving for my to leave the room.   
I walked into the living room and pushed the button to get shocked once  
more, "dad that is some thing you are going to have to work on."   
I look around the living room to see it is just the same but without   
all the pictures.   
"Karotto shut up and listen to the woman," I heard my Grandfather say   
to Grandpa. I had to cover my mouth once more to keep from giggling.   
"Okay here I go," I tell myself before I open the door.  
"So you guys are telling use that some girl broke in here slept here   
all night then got up in the morning and yelled at you for waking her  
up." Goku said.  
"Yeah" Daddy replied.   
"What did they look like?" Aunt Videl asked as I opened the door.   
"Like that," Dad says pointing to me.   
"Hello every one." I said, "First let me tell you why I am here."   
"You came to warn us about some evil that will try to kill us right."   
my grandmother said.   
"Well no," I tried to say, but my dad interrupted me, "I know you   
came to helps use fight some evil here in our time."   
"No that can not be it Trunks. I want to know just who are you. I mean,  
we all can tell you are a Briefs." My Aunt said to me.   
"What do you mean?" I asked.   
"Well, your hair, it is the same as Trunks' and I don't think Bulma   
would give a time machine to some one she was not related to,"   
she said pointing her finger at me while her other hand was on her hip.   
"Yeah, that is right. Now all we have to do is figure out why she is   
here,"   
  
Grandmother said as she sat down at the table, I just rolled my eyes   
and walked up the stairs to get what I came for.   
"Guys..." Goku started.   
"What is it Kakrotto?" Vegeta snapped at him.   
"She just went upstairs," I heard Grandpa tell them as I came back down.  
  
"Okay kid you are going to tell us why you came here--both times."   
Grandfather growled at me.   
I just glared at him.  
"Fine. To tell you the truth the first time was just pure bad luck and  
this time was only to get my backpack so I can do my homework. You see   
the college I go to gives out a lot of work" I say waved to them and   
pushed the button to send me back home.   
I looked around to see a very angry Daddy who had the pan of doom.   
"Um I think I will go do my homework," I run up to my room. I passed   
daddy on the way down the stairs with his pillow.  
"I'm sorry daddy," I said, he just growled. 


End file.
